


Stronger Together

by superfamily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I should probably sleep, I suck at fanfic, M/M, So is Steve, Stony - Freeform, This is such a shit fic, Tony is bi, i ship stony so hard, im writing this while watching Thor ragnarok, its fun to read tho, it’s a horrible idea but here I am writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: Steve and Tony got into fights a lot. And they never really realised their strength together until one drunken night with the team.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for how shit this is, Ive had this idea for so long and have finally decided to write it but I put zero effort in. Sorry. Also I ship stony so hard.

The Avengers loved to always try and lift Mjolnir. They knew none of them ever could, but still when they all had a bit too much to drink, and the hammer was just sitting on the coffee table, they couldn’t help but try.  
Steve and Tony were in a fight. Big fight. What’s new? I mean they always disagreed and never wanted to admit the other person was right, so would continually fight for no reason.  
This night, everyone was drunk. But not drunk to the point where they wouldn’t remember anything, but drunk enough to spill their feelings to one another and laugh at Clint’s very weak jokes.  
Mjolnir, well it was sitting in the middle of the coffee table just like any other night when they would try and lift it. Bruce, he was always the first to try and lift it, he was always convinced the big, green guy would be able to pull it off the table in one swift sweep.  
Natasha, not a chance. She was never able to lift it either. However every time she went to try and lift it, the group was convinced she’d be able to do it, one day at least.  
Thor of course got a good laugh at everyone’s failure of picking it up. He’d just chug another beer and laugh to himself each time someone couldn’t lift it.  
“You guys are just weak, I can definitely get it this time, just watch.” Laughed Clint as he gripped his hands around the hammer, and fail to lift it in embarrassment.  
Tony was up next, as usual he would get a piece of his Iron Man suit to assist him. And it wouldn’t work.  
“Thor, this is fucking rigged, I swear to god, what did you do to this thing? How am I not worthy?” he wailed.  
Thor laughed, “It’s not my choice on who’s worthy or not.”  
Tony rolled his eyes and took another big sip from his glass of whiskey.  
And then it was Steve’s turn.  
“I got this” pledged Steve as he rolled his sleeves up.  
“Yeah right,” Tony said under his breath as he rolled his eyes, yet again. Still annoyed at the fight they were in. Tony was so petty.  
Steve wrapped his hands around the handle, and pulled as hard as he could. It... budged. Probably moved about a millimetre.  
He kept pulling at it, he knew it wouldn’t actually lift though.  
Tony jumped up, “Here let me try again,” he went and put his hand around the handle, right above where Steve’s were.  
He lifted right when Steve did.  
The hammer, was up in the air. Lifted off the coffee table.  
The look on the fellow Avengers’ faces were in complete shock.  
“Uhhh... did you guys really just... lift...”  
“Mjolnir?” Clint said finishing Natasha’s sentence.  
Thor was shocked.  
Tony and Steve looked at the hammer. Both of their hands were on the handle of it.  
And the reason? Tony and Steve, they may not be able to lift the hammer alone, but those two, they have always been stronger together.  
That sure as hell got them to stop fighting.


End file.
